After Eight
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Celos, una venganza, pagar por compañía... Ron jamás creyó que caería en el juego de una rata como ella. Pero se aprovecha, y maltrata a su conciencia antes que den las ocho.


**After Eight**

A petición de mi querida amiga _Personaggio_, más conocida como _Yanii_, escribí esta historia que le debo hace como un año.

Es freak, es rara, no es del gusto común, tal vez no se entienda, pero en fin…no creo que pierden mucho si la leen hasta el final (a excepción el tiempo), y no les tomará más de cinco minutos.

* * *

Su voz lo irrita, lo transforma.

No tolera la expresión de su rostro austero parecido al de un ratón, con la nariz puntiaguda y los pómulos levantados.

La agarra por la nuca mientras la melena, que apenas le llega al cuello, le hace cosquillas en su mano. Besa como una salvaje, pero es conciente que eso lo vuelve loco.

Prefiere cerrar los ojos para no mirarla y no pensar. No es que sea fea, es que cuando la mira recuerda que no son de la misma calaña.

Separa su boca y grita cuando ella le clava las uñas y las arrastra por su espalda, pero no por eso deja de seguir con su trabajo. Después de todo, para eso le pagan.

Aguantando el dolor la besa de nuevo para no pensar en ese hilito caliente que le baja por la columna; para ella el sexo no está completo si al menos alguno de los dos no ha sangrado.

Intenta tomar el control, pero ella lo tiene dominado desde mucho antes.  
Con una nueva embestida ella grita, porque no gime, le gusta gritar como histérica, y aunque él acaba con dolor de oídos debe admitir que esos gemidos con volumen tienen su encanto. Enrosca las piernas alrededor de su cintura como si se estuviera aferrando a una roca a punto de caer al vacío, los pies se le resbalan y trata de mantenerlos entrelazados a la altura de su coxis. Se mueve con desesperación y él no puede evitarlo, se vuelve loco cuando ella se desespera y le exige más moviéndose con exageración.

Sus ojos castaños se encuentran con los negros y brillantes de aquella rata con aroma a perfume frutal. Nunca la había contemplado antes, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza tener algo con ella. Demasiados diferentes eran como para tomarse en cuenta, además, cada uno ya tenía sus propios compromisos.  
Reía internamente imaginando la cara de idiota de Zabini que juraba que su novia le era fiel; pero sufría como la mierda cuando recordaba los ojos dulces, amables y llenos de amor de su propia mujer.  
Mientras embestía como loco y ella seguía gritando, recordaba cómo había llegado a esa instancia; no sabía si había sido o muy idiota o muy masoquista.  
Pero cuando una mujer sufre por los celos es cuando necesita a un idiota que la ayude a vengarse.

Y ahí está, llevándose su vida en satisfacer a una muchacha cuyo único fin es que su novio la descubra, pero tampoco es que se queje.

Nunca ha pasado, porque Zabini es lo suficientemente confiado como para creer que su muñequita es tonta y no planearía algo como aquello.

Pero ahí está, ayudando a llevar a cabo la dulce venganza, sacudiéndose como un loco, mordiendo y lamiendo cada fibra del cuerpo lechoso de esa mujer que lo está llevando a límites insospechados.

Cuando su cuerpo comienza a temblar y ella aumenta los gritos, sabe que se viene lo bueno. Apoya sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo y agarra las sabanas sacándolas del colchón, ella eleva sus caderas y él ya no puede contener más los gritos. Creía que tener los dientes apretados no lo dejaría como una marioneta frente a ella, pero no puede evitarlo, esa mujer es fuego, y arde.

Pero cuando cree que todo va a terminar, y que va a poder marcharse de ahí como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, ella lo atrae con una mano y lo besa con suavidad. Introduce su lengua con erotismo puro y con una lentitud desbordante.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero la sensación de paz y de placer que se expande por cada fibra de su cuerpo se ensancha hasta acabar con un grito demoledor y ronco.

Los dos jadean y aún espera que lo empuje para que se vaya, sin embargo ambos respiran agitados sobre la boca del otro, como si hubiesen descubierto algo nuevo; Ella, con el torso a un par de centímetros del colchón, y él aún arqueado encima de su cuerpo.

Se miran, y para sorpresa de ambos, se sonrojan. Más aún, no se separan.  
Mantienen sus cuerpos unidos y es cuando aquella sensación de calidez lo comienza a envolver nuevamente. La diferencia es que esta vez no lo ha echado, la calidez no se ha transformado en vacío, sigue ahí. Como si estúpidamente aguardara una esperanza que no conocía.

Sobre la mesa del velador espera un cheque con el dinero que le debe pagar por sus servicios, cierra los ojos con pesadumbre y comienza a salir de ella, pero es detenido y una fricción eléctrica le tensa la piel.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Blaise va a llegar en cualquier momento, y si alguien va a matarme, prefiero que sea un camión—dice.

—Pero si aún no son las ocho—dice coqueta, gimiendo con suavidad al incitar un leve rose, él cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —suspira.

—Llega _después de las ocho_—gime tentándolo, él aprieta los labios. El novio llega tarde, pero él tiene una mujer que lo espera y que jura que está trabajando; aunque algo de cierto hay en el concepto de "trabajo".

—¿Y son…?—besa su cuello sin poder evitarlo, impregnándose del aroma de violetas que tiene su cabello.

—Las siete…—gime, y con un movimiento hace que él nuevamente entre a su cuerpo.

Cuando la fricción inicia nuevamente cierra los ojos para no mirarla, porque a esas alturas verla ya es venenoso, y lo peor es que cae en su ponzoña como una mosca a la miel.

Un nuevo movimiento y recuerda como comenzó todo, lágrimas, celos y una desinteresada palabra de alivio que llevó a una propuesta poco decorosa. La venganza sobrepasó los límites, vino la negación y luego la compra de su voluntad con suculentos cheques que finalmente se convirtieron en un adorno sobre el velador.

Pero lo más terrible de todo es que no era débil. Nunca lo había sido.

* * *

**Notas:**

Sí, lo sé, es muy rara esta historia.  
Si les soy sincera, fue un reto para mi amiga querida (arriba mencionada), y debo decir que borré al menos cuatro veces cada intento antes de llegar a una versión que me gustara.  
Sigue sin ser muy clara, y la verdad es que no he descrito a Ron como tal lo que puede dar para diversas interpretaciones. Pero supongan que es él cada vez que la lean.  
Lo siento amiga, hice lo que pude. Espero no haberte defraudado.  
Saludos a todos.  
Anya.-


End file.
